


Just Breathe

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: Request Summary: I had a fic request on Negan. I thought that it would be kinda cute to read about Negan's reaction to a girl who needed an oxygen tank and he gets a little soft and extremely flirty around her?





	Just Breathe

The last tank was getting low. You were lucky that your group had found oxygen tanks at the hospitals they raided. But now you were on your last one, and your group was gone. The last time you saw them, they were going to search through another hospital. **  
**

_They never came back._

You were going to be on your own now, and it was only a matter of time before your last oxygen tank ran out. You were running out of time, but there was no way you were going to just give up. There had to be another way out of this.

You drove your car into a little town you stumbled across, just as it ran out of gas. It seemed pretty much empty, besides the few dead things walking around. You decided you'd search for supplies, but you'd have to be careful. Your oxygen tank did hold you back. You couldn't run if you had to because you'd use up the last of your oxygen. With your tank almost empty, going slow was the only way.

Suddenly, you heard a truck coming up the road. Either this person was good or bad. They could help you, or kill you for your supplies. Honestly, it didn't matter anyway. You were losing hope and air. Nothing mattered anymore.

The truck stopped right in front of you, and the engine turned off. There was silence. No one came out.

After a while, a man jumped out of the truck whistling. He wore a leather jacket with a red scarf, and his hair was slicked back. He twirled a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire around before resting it on his shoulder.

“Hi. I'm Negan.” He grinned.

You just stared at him. You didn’t know what to think of him, except for the fact that he was very attractive.

“Hello? Anyone in there?” Negan came closer and leaned forward.

You took a deep breath, and Negan finally noticed the oxygen tank.

“Well what do we have here?” Negan pointed to your tank, “Got anymore of those laying around?”

You slowly shook your head.

“Seems like you’re fucked!” Negan chuckled.

You just glared at him. Was he seriously making fun of your life or death situation?

“Oh, come on! Was the joke that bad?”

You turned around and started to walk away. You weren’t going to deal with this shit. Not when it was possibly your last day on earth.

Negan chased after you.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” He jumped in front of you to block your path.

“Hey, okay look, I’m sorry about that. I can be an asshole sometimes. Really, I’m sorry.” Negan gently caressed your arm.

“Come with me.” Negan pulled you towards his truck.

You looked down and noticed the dry blood on the bat. You quickly pulled away from Negan’s grasp, “No! I don’t trust you!”

“How much air you got left in that thing? By the way you’re breathing, I’d say not much. Unless being around me is just talking your damn breath away, which is highly fucking possible!” Negan grinned.

You rolled your eyes and adjusted your air pressure. You had turned it lower to buy yourself more time, but it meant you didn’t have as much oxygen available to you.

You walked away from him, not paying attention to your surroundings. A walker came out from the back of a building and knocked you to the ground. Your tubes and tank rolled away from you as the walker snapped its jaws at you. It was too strong, and you were struggling to breathe without your tank.

“Negan!” You managed to scream with all the breath you had left.

Suddenly a bat slammed down onto the walker's head, and Negan pulled its body off you. Your breaths were sparse and short. Negan panicked and didn’t know how to help you. He noticed your tank was gone, and quickly retrieved it. He placed the tube back under your nose and turned the knobs on the tank to allow a maximum amount of air.

“Breathe! Just breathe!” Negan shouted.

You gasped as the rush of oxygen hit you. You quickly sat up and hugged Negan tightly. This man was a stranger to you, but he still saved your life.

“Thank you so much!” You started to cry a little.

Negan held you and patted the back of your head, “Anytime doll.”

Your breathing started to slow again, and you struggled for more oxygen. You pulled away from Negan to look at the tank, and saw that it was now on empty. It was only a matter of time before you’d completely run out of air. Negan noticed and saw the concern on your face.

“I guess this is the end of the line for me.” You tried to smile, but the tears started falling.

“Not today, doll. We got more tanks back at The Sanctuary. Come on! We better hurry!” Negan stood and picked you up. Running back to his truck, he placed you inside and started the engine.

Your breathing became worse, and Negan looked at your with concern.

“Whoa whoa! Just breathe! Don’t you die on me!” Negan pleaded.

He drove fast along the deserted road. Negan grabbed a walkie talkie from his belt.

“I need someone to bring an oxygen tank to the main gate right the fuck now!” Negan screamed into his radio.

“Hold on, doll. We’re almost there.” Negan held onto your hand as your breathing slowed to barely anything.

Your vision became blurry, but you could see a tall factory building up ahead.

_Then everything went black._

“Breathe, damn it!” Negan shouted.

Your eyes suddenly opened, and you were laying on the ground with a brand new oxygen tank hooked up. Negan let out a sigh of relief.

“Holy shit. I thought I had lost you already!” Negan hugged you.

“You saved me? Why?” You clutched onto your new tank like it was your life line. Which technically it was.

“Honestly? I got my fingers crossed for a little freaky deaky!” Negan chuckled darkly.

“I’m not that easy!” You rolled your eyes.

“I have literally fucking given you air! I bet once you see what all I have to offer, then you’ll change your fucking mind.”

Negan took your hand and lead you on a tour of the whole community. It was quite impressive, and there were a lot of people here. Negan introduced you to the doctor and showed you the medical office that was stocked with oxygen tanks. This place was just what you needed.

_It was perfect._

“And here is the best room of all… my bedroom! This is where the magic happens, doll!” Negan pointed to his bed, “Care to properly thank me for saving your life today?” He smirked and slowly licked his lips.

“You don’t know when to quit, huh?” You shook your head.

“Eventually you’ll take me up on my offer,” Negan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“So what do you think of this place?” Negan asked.

“Honestly, it’s perfect! I hate to admit it, but I needed it,” you replied happily.

Negan grinned, and you couldn’t help but think that this was the start of something amazing. Maybe he was right and you would properly thank him for saving you.

_After all, this man had literally given you air._


End file.
